mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Guy Beneath (wip)
Chapter 1 It was a day in the norm in Monstro City. The Moshi Sun smilied and laughed to all the monsters enjoying the warmth of the summer breeze. A blue camera flies into the air from Katsuma's garden, "Ready, Blinki?" he says, before performing his signature stunt, the 'hi-ya hurricane.' Katsuma comes falling down from the tornado of dust and grass, as a green Jollywoodian Katsuma laughs, sitting on a deckchair with her Mini Moshifone, it appears she is scroling through her Monstergram feed, where she sees pictures of frogs.. she looks confused. Katsuma looks over to her unimpressed as Poppet walks through his gate with Mr. and Mrs. Snoodle. "Hi Katsuma!" she says cheerifully as Mr. Snoodle parps and runs into his arms. "Oh uh, hey Poppet!". Blinki comes down as he focuses in on Poppet to greet her. She chuckles as she sits down next to the green Katsuma who indroduces herself. "Hello there," the Katsuma says in a soft lady-like voice. "Hi!" Poppet shouts, before leaning back in her chair embarrassed. The Katsuma giggles before she carries on, "I believe we didn't get to talk last time we were together, with all that Blue Jeepers tears mumbo-jumbo, but I'm Kataline, it's a pleasure to meet you, Poppet. Katsuma has told me all about you, he's quite the expert." Poppet laughs. "AHEM! Blinki!" Katsuma shouts, ending the girls' convosation. Blinki turns around and says "Whaaaaaaat?" by blinking and focusing his lense, he was recording the Baby Rox live concert on Main Street, he had secretly admired her. Katsuma was not amused, he wanted to become a GooTube superstar with his hi-ya hurricane. Blinki thought he wouldn't get far with the copyrighted Baby Rox songs playing in the background. Chapter 2 Katsuma had finally let Blinki go to the concert, he used Kataline's Mini Moshifone to record instead. The battery life was awful on these things, but you can blame 'Banana' for that. Katsuma attempted to do the hi-ya hurricane once more, he hadn't able to do it since the time he- I mean the group of monsters saved Mrs. Snoodle from getting glumped. Blinki flew passed the busy monsters as they walked on the streets, walking their Moshlings and going shopping. A group of mutlicoloured Poppets with all sorts of wacky hairstyles walked passed Blinki, one was on her gooPad, whilst another was looking at a butterfly on her paw. One gazed at Tyra Fangs across the street, wearing a gorgeous outfit, and one was performing all sorts of warm-up activities. Blinki finally arrived at the concert, it was so crowded with Baby Rox fans everywhere wearing all sorts of merchandise featuring her. Blinki was amazed and becan to record before an arm came out of the drain below him and pulled him under. The recording stopped as he hit his head on the pavement. The group of Poppets saw what have happened. The yellow one sprinited over, "Yo, Zaffi, use your thingies to lower me down". The purple one, who appeared to be Zaffi replied, "Lucki! You can't be seriou-". Lucki jumped into the drain whilst holding Zaffi by the boot. The light yellow Poppet looked at the butterfly as it flew away off her paw as she said "You know, Serena, I'd like to be a tree." The blue-haired Poppet, who was Serena, looked at her in confusion. A loud thud could be heard. Zaffi used her gooPad's tourch feature to light the sewers up. Lucki looked at her, in which she looked back annoyed. "WHAT WAS THAT!" she shouted, annoyed at her friend. "I wanted to save that blue guy! He looked so.. RAD! He was like 20% cooler than you!". Zaffi sighed. Chapter 3 "I can't believe you Lucki! I'm calling Poppet, she'll know what to do..". Back at Katuma's place, a sudden song started to play. "Let's do the Moshi dance!" it said. Poppet grabbed her phone, it was her ringtone. Katsuma looked at her, "You know that song's illegal right?". Poppet rolled her eyes then greeting the monster on the other end, it was Zaffi. "Poppet! Thank goodness!" Zaffi exclaimed. "Zaffi? What's up B-B-B-B-B-F-F!" she replied. "I need you. Now. Oh and bring your friends, this is going to be a bit.. awkward, you could say." "I'm on my way!" Poppet said, as she ran to the gate, signalling Katsuma to come along. They walked through the streets of Monstro City where they bumped into Diavlo. "Hey! Watch it!" a sizzling voice said. "Oh uh, hey Poppet!" "Come on, we don't have much time!" Poppet said, the hothead looked confused as Poppet dragged him along the path. "Now, who else." Katsuma said. Poppet looked at him, "Seriously? You can't even remember our own friends!" "Oh.. right.." he replied as they bursted through the glass diner doors. They looked around, they saw Roary Scrawl on the tellevision. It looked like the 3pm Daily Growl news bulletin was begining, they also noticed Mizz Snoots on her lunch break, dancing along to Bobbi Singsong's hit single. "Aha!" Poppet said with delight as she gazed upon a ball of fur munching away at three plates of food, next to him a zombie drinking a bottle of Wobble-ade. "I think we've found them" Dialvo sizzled, "You THINK?" Katsuma said, Poppet looked at him annoyed. They walked over and explained what had happened, five down.. one to go. "Ugh, I'm tired" Diavlo said as he rubbed his eyes. "We have to find Luvli, we have to help my friends!" Poppet optimistically replied. "Ugh.. I take a nap here" Katsuma yawned as her curled up into a ball. A green foot fell over him, "Dahling! Watch where you're slee- Katsuma?" the monster said, it was Luvli. "Luvli.. lovely.. to see you" Diavlo said, raising his eyebrows.. does he even have any? "Now.. LET'S SAVE MY FRIENDS!!" Poppet shouted. "Sure but can we have a nap first?" Furi said with Zommer laying asleep in his furry coat, Toad Soda dripping down from his mouth. Chapter 4 The six monsters had woken up in front of Yukea. It must have been arond 7am, the stores we're closed and no monsters were on the street, except for two Poppets asleep next to a drain. The group walked over to them, "Juno! Serena!" Poppet cheerfully explained. "Where's Zaffi?" Juno, half asleep, pointed her paw towards the drain before falling back asleep, using her long hair as a blanket and Serena as a pillow. Poppet looked back at the others, she was nervous. Zaffi and Lucki walked among icky gloop in the sewer tunnels, their feet getting glued to it. "Ugh, Lucki.." Zaffi said fed up. "I just want to get out". "Well you're in luck! Look over there!" Lucki pointed to a ladder, it went down and up to the surface. Lucki began to climb down, looking back at Zaffi. "Go! I'll save this little guy by myself." Zaffi felt terrible, she put her gooPad in her backpack and smilied to her friend as she climed down. In the same sewer tunnel, Poppet and her friends (along with the other two Poppets which Furi was carrying) had started to walk down. They could see some sort of foodprint in the goo and followed them to the ladder. Serena had woken up, "Put me down! You're damaging my dress!" she whined as Furi dropped her and Juno to the ground. "Thank you" she smilied and she walked, her heels getting caught in the green substance. "Uh.. actually.." Furi rolled his eyes, picking her off the ground again. "Look! A ladder!" Katsuma gasped."Oh wow, first time you've been helpful darling." Luvli teased, "Hey! I saved Mrs Snoodle! Remember!" Katsuma argued. "We." Diavlo hissed. "Me.. We.. Tomatoe.. Tomato" the orange cat replied. The group started to climb down, except one of course who just had to hi-ya hurrican his way down, failing and crashing into the bottom of the pit. "Way to go, dude!" Zommer said in a sarcastic tone, annoyed at his friend's actions. Chapter 5 The two Poppets had finally reached the end of the ladder, it seemed to be going on forever. Zaffi heared voices above her and so did Lucki, "Quick! They're coming after us! They know we want the blue guy!" Zaffi paniced. Lucki picked her up onto her shoulders and ran through the corridor in front of them. "This must be some sort of secret base entrance, you don't normally find fancy corridors at the bottom of the sewers.." Zaffi questioned, "Oh no, this is completely normal!" Lucki replied sarcastically, Zaffi facepalmed and let off a small "ugh". "What was that dudes?" Zommer said to the gang as he heared two monsters below them talking. "I don't know, darling.. we better look." Luvli replied, followed by Diavlo "Do you think it was Zaffi?". "I don't know.. but it could had been the monsters who captured Blinki, Zaffi mentioned that a blue flying thing had been Moshi-napped down a drain, and that Lucki had gone to 'save him'". Poppet said, curious. "um.. b-but it could have been Zaffi and Lucki..." Juno said softy and quietly, behind the others' voices, getting ignored. "Finally we're here.. I'm starving" Furi said as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. Luvli floated down to the ground, "Carpet..?" she said with a look of confusion apon her face. As she began to fly back up she noticed something, a small object in the distance. Serena noticed it too, "Look! It's Zaffi's gooPad! She would never leave home without it, or never drop it.." Poppet gasped as she realized that Zaffi could have dropped it whilst Dr. Strangeglove captured her. She didn't say anything to the group except for them to follow along. They shrugged and looked at each other as Poppet jogged up the corridor. Zaffi and Lucki had entered a dark room through the door at the end of the corridor.. the room was covered in a blue and green substance and Scareforce One had crashed through the roof. The computer screens on the wall we're all smashed, but they could work out the CLONC logo coloured blue on one of them. The Poppets looked at each other, scared and worried. "What if CLONC was here?" Lucki said, jogging with panic. There was also a smashed glass bottle on the floor with a wet patch around it, not far from it an opened packet of microwavable Oobla-Doobla and lastly the mythical Rainbow Rox, shattered into pieces and scattered across the room. There also appeared to be a broken down contraption with a fallen sign next to it reading "Your Doom!" with an arrow pointing towards them. Chapter 6 The group of eight monsters had finally reached the door, Poppet swung it open as she noticed her two friends in front of her. "Zaffi! Luc- AAAH!" she screamed as she fell over a trip wire, triggering a video to play on one of the screens. Lucki must have jumped over it, being the athlete she is. "You're not captured!" Poppet explaimed with glee, getting weird looks from the others. Serena and Juno ran up the the other two, followed by Poppet as they hugged and cheered "Poppeteers unite!". "Uh.. Poppet what nows?" Diavlo said before getting inturpted by the video on the screen which had finally stopped loading. "Muahahhaha!" a menacing lauch could be heard throughout the room, sending shivers up the monsters' spines. They looked at the screen, "Dr. Strangeglove!" they all screamed. "Aha.. yes, the Moshi Monsters are finally here.". "Give it up Strangeglove, you know I'M better than you!" Katsuma argued as the others rolled their eyes. "You took your time didn't you.. it's only been 15 hours since I captured your 'all seeing muncher munch' thing. It turns out he's actually pretty useful" he explained "for recording some GooTube videos" he mumbled as he curled his mustache "ahem, and of course as BAIT!" the sinister top hatted villian said at the top of his voice before all the exits closed, trapping the monsters in. "I do hope you brought your trunkies, it's going to be a right SPLASH!" the doctor said before the video ended, the three tubes in the walls, once used for glumping Moshlings, started to rumble as water gushed out. The monsters paniced, trying to open the doors, trying to block the pipes and trying to escape. "Give it up.. we can't do it.." Katsuma sighed, sitting dowin in the water, which was now up to his head. "We can do it, yes we can do it!" Poppet started to sing, "Not this again.." Katsuma complained as he stood up, the water even deeper than before, now up to his chin. "Uh oh... guys.. the water's coming out faster.." Diavlo said as the water put out his fiery flame. "Darlings, we have to find a way!" Luvli said with optimism, Poppet agreed. "There's a way through this! Strangeglove never thinks his plans through!" Poppet smiled, "but we're going to DROWN! the water's almost got us dudes!" Zommer started to panic as the group's heads were getting pressed against the ceiling. "Hang on a moment.." Furi said, as he smelt the aurora of a fresh meal. He dived into the water, "Furi! No!" Poppet shouted, they were very close and she had always thought of him as a big brother. The water, now faster than ever, contuined to flow out. The monsters minus Furi, hugged with tears coming out of their eyes, hoping everything will be okay. Chapter 7 Poppet woke up, lying in the green substance she had saw earlier. Her fur was soaking and water dripped off from her whiskers.. "ugh.. what happened?" she questioned, as she looked across the room. She noticed some of her friends were missing.. only the Poppeteers remained. Zaffi had also just woke up, she emptied her ears of all the water as she brushed her fur. She looked at Poppet, who smiled at her. Zaffi shrieked as she saw her gooPad, it was ruined! The water had damaged it's circuits and it would cost a fortune to get it repaired. Poppet hugged her, as Zaffi put her head on Poppet's chest. She was deeply upset as she had saved up for years to buy it, Banana products are very pricey and Zaffi only had a few Rox. Juno also had awoken, the flower in her hair missing the petals and was damaged. She had loved that flower, it was given to her by a special some-monster, and now it was gone. She looked at the other two who also looked upset. She walked up to them and joint in the hug. "For once, Strangeglove has caused some actual damage.." Poppet sniffed, as she worried about her other friends. Category:Fan Fiction